monster fusion info
by the invader teen14
Summary: A little info and detail on my Fanfiction next year! Read and Review please! And leave a comment!


Hey everyone, as you all know Sonic Boom has come out in video games and the TV series and I must say I am the very most excited but that's what I'm not here to talk about, that was just to all the Sonic the hedgehog fans out there. Sonic forever! Anyway, I know Thriller Fight hasn't gotten a lot of attention since its last chapter came out but it's my piece of work so don't judge me! So I'm making a new story next year that has Thriller and his friends and Frankie and her friends but in an alternative universe. I'm calling it Monster Fusion, it's basically a mixture of comedy and action, it's an idea I've had on my mind for a while now so I'm going to give everyone the list of characters.

Thriller the werewolf- Thriller is a teenage werewolf and the leader of Team Thriller, he loves to run, have action and relax whenever he can, though he is cocky and stubborn, he deeply cares for those close to him and does whatever it takes to save the day.

Frankie Stein- Thriller's adopted older sister and best friend, knowing her since childhood, Frankie and Thriller are inseparable and she loves the same things as he does, like Thriller she is cocky and stubborn but loves all things free and alive or undead but she has a bit of a problem with understanding girls her own age.

Invader Jake the Northian- An alien from the planet Northia, Jake was banished from his planet for nearly destroying it three times, though silly and strange, Jake has created ingenious inventions that aid Thriller and his friends but he acts childish, considering he is eleven years old.

Vampiress- A teenage vampire that gives good advice and therapy to those who needs it, though it annoys everyone out of their minds, she awaits the day to become a great therapists/yogurt shop owner, she acts very lady like and polite.

Michael Barone – A human boy who stumbled upon the monster world and became best friends with Thriller and his friends, though Jake hates him for some unknown reason, Michael is very kind and helps out everyone he can and hopes to be just like Thriller.

Fists the kelpie- Fists is a kelpie from kelpie island who ran away to live the life of adventure but ended up meeting Thriller and his friends, Fists isn't that bright and can barely even remember his last (or first) name, however he is very strong and powerful and kind hearted.

Draculaura- Draculaura is Dracula's daughter and Frankie's best friend, she is a very kind girl and is the embodiment of peace and love, she tries to find a match for everyone who needs someone special in their life, she has a crush on Clawd.

Clawdeen the werewolf- Clawdeen is Frankie's friend and Thriller's rival in speed, she seems to enjoy fashion and all things stylish, she tends to be bossy around Team Thriller and often brags she is the best designer in the world.

Clawed the werewolf- Clawd is Clawdeen's and Howleen's older brother and the jock of the team, only rivaling Fists strength and power, he believes that violence is never the answer and likes things that are peaceful but he does fight to protect those he loves, he has a crush on Draculaura.

Cleo De Nile- Cleo is a mummy and fashion designer, she was separated from her father and sister during the Duck-Head invasion and desperately wants to find them, she loves fashion and style and creates her own clothes from things she finds around the village of Monstroy, she has a crush on Deuce the Gorgon.

Ghoulia yelps- Although she doesn't speak English, Ghoulia is very intelligent and builds alongside Jake in creating magnificent machines, she loves to study and devotes her life to knowledge to find a way to reverse the mysterious disease known as "gigglitidus" the disease of giggling uncontrollably.

Deuce the Gorgon- Descended from Medusa, Deuce is a Gorgon who was found by Clawd's family and raised alongside him, coming to know the wolf children as family, he rivals his adopted sibling's strength but thinks up a plan in combat, he is very kind and loves reptiles, he has a crush on Cleo.

Heath Burns- After being rejected by his own race, Heath ran away to live the life of a loner but met his adopted sister and crush Abbey Bominable, Heath is a clever teenager and loves causing mischief but he often gets himself into situations he can't fix.

Lagoona blue- After being an ice berg for 20,000 years, Lagoona was freed by Thriller and Frankie and quickly grew into modern culture, Lagoona has been around since the ice age and her knowledge of the prehistoric era gives her the advantage she needs in survival of the fittest, she has a crush on Gil Webber.

Abbey Bominable- During a trek through the Himalayan mountains, Abbey came across a near frozen Heath burns, after her family adopted Heath, Abbey grew close to her adopted brother and developed a small crush on him. She is Frankie's best friend since Preschool and is a valley girl who loves exploring new areas and heights.

Manny Taur- To prove himself as a true Minotaur, Manny traveled far and wide across the planet to find the best fighters and fight them, eventually coming across Team Thriller and fought Thriller, only to nearly loose his life during a Duck-Head attack. After Thriller saved his life, Manny pledged himself to be a part of Team Thriller and his master in fighting, Manny is a little dull but very clever in fighting.

Gil Webber- Gil was part of a wealthy family but grew tired of the rich life and left to enjoy simple life when he joined Team Thriller, Gil enjoys the simple things in life and wouldn't trade them for anything else, even if his life depended on it, he has a crush on Lagoona Blue.

Andy Beast- Andy lived alone in the wild for many years until he met Team Thriller, Andy is a very curious and excited monster in the world of modern monsters but sticks to his quiet jungle life, due to believing that "the government is putting spy bugs in our water to reach our brains for mind control". He has an arrangement of weapons and tools to help him.

Romulus- Romulus is a werewolf that has unknown origin, he was abandoned as a puppy and grew up on his own, he later meets Team Thriller and becomes a close companion to Howleen and Twyla. Romulus is a little selfish but is willing to give to those who need more than he does.

Slo-Moe- Slo-Moe is a zombie who was created by Frankie as Ghoulia's friend and later boyfriend, he speaks clear English but isn't that smart, yet he has a big heart and loves being around the other monsters whenever he can have time, he is very powerful and doesn't know his own strength.

Howleen the werewolf- Howleen is Clawd's and Clawdeen's younger sister and a rebel in everything the team does, she shows her best friend Twyla that the world is full of excitement and wants to prove she can take care of herself, she has gotten into trouble many times and gotten out of it with learning her lesson.

Twyla- Twyla is Howleen's best but shy and timid friend, unlike her friend, Twyla loves safety and security and depends on the help of others, she and her friend share similar interests and ideas but can't agree on who does what, she is a stealthy and difficult fighter.

Jackson Jekyll- Jackson is a teenager with an IQ of 2400, just like Duck-Head, but is often called annoying by the group, his brother Holt Hyde was captured by Duck-Head when he was young and searches for him. Jackson is very brave and timid at the same time but his love for science and study is unmatched, he seems to know Ryan Seacrest for some reason.

Robecca Steam- Robecca was created by Thriller and Frankie for testing out new stunts but gained her own conscious and has become the voice of reason between the two, she seems to love being near old timey stuff since her parts were once of twentieth century design, she tends to think up a lot more than usual at what to do during a situation.

Venus McFlytrap- Venus was once an odd seed that Jake found and grown into a plant monster female, she loves nature and all things alive and tries to get the village to recycle, she has teamed up on Jackson's side many times and is not to be provoked, if she is, she throws her enemies across the planet. Yet she seems to kind and friendly if not threatened.

Rochelle Goyle- Rochelle is an exchanged student from Scaris and sent to the village to learn the ways of a villager but met Thriller on one of his practice missions, she speaks French at times and believes in that she will one day become a successful music writer, she is at times a little cranky if something doesn't go her way but is friendly none the less.

The villagers

Mayor Clash the Werebadger- Mayor since the Roman Era, Mayor Clash loves and respects his citizens but pays more attention to his own wealth than real situations, he creates constant speeches and meetings on the villages problems and calls Team Thriller to fix the problem.

Captain Gut- Lagoona's great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandson twice removed. Captain Gut is a seafaring sea monster who spends his life on the ocean and has a collection of spectacular objects from his many adventures, he lives in a houseboat near the docks with First Mate Cut, his brother.

First Mate Cut- Lagoona's other grandson, Cut is Gut's brother and loyal first mate to serve him in his adventure, however, he is greedy and takes most of the two seafarer's share of money without Gut even knowing, he shows an interest in pottery.

Prof. Tatzelwurm- Prof. Tatzlewurm is the scientist of the village and gives up to date inventions to Jake and Ghoulia for testing, he lives in an underground lab where he spends most of his time instead of above ground.

Baggus- Baggus is a walking talking bag and Prof. Tatzelwurm's loyal assistant, he is used to carry things like clothes and books and is very intelligent for an object of his kind.

Newsman Bob- The village's one and only newsman, Bob reports and investigates the news around the village, often telling boring and plain nonsensical things from time to time, he constantly tries to expose Thriller as a fraud of a hero but with Thriller doing real heroic things, he has a hard time doing so.

Jackie Gil- A lake monster from Rotland in the UK, Jackie is a tomboy who spends her time spying on Thriller and his friends and hopes to become his girlfriend, however, she tries to stay hidden from them but is revealed by Fists. She owns a small workshop on the north side of the village.

Terrence Scar- A Reptilian with a mysterious past and origin, Terrence is a loner and barely interacts with teens his own age, he wields two blades on his wrist for defense and has fought alongside Team Thriller.

Bull Boy- A not very clever and bright Minotaur, Bully Boy bullies those smaller and weaker than him and makes fun of it, only to be caught by Manny and sent flying across the village, Bull Boy cares only for himself and not of others.

Operetta- Operetta is a teenage ghoul and the daughter of the phantom of the opera, she was once a member of the Duck-Head empire until she quit for not getting paid enough and soon opened her own music shop in the village, she loves music and fun and is dating Johnny Spirit.

Johnny Spirit- Johnny is a ghost from fifties who died of a car accident and was reawaken by Operetta, he loves music and has created hundreds of his own pieces, he has shown to be stubborn towards Heath and Manny since they don't care about music, he is dating Operetta.

Layla. G. Goyle- Layla is the leader of the Montrix, the villages detective agency and Rochelle's little sister, she doesn't get much business since the village is quiet and she often wanders into difficult situations, she is the babysitter of Funix the pixie.

Funix the Pixie- Funix is a young pixie and an overexcited child who follows Layla wherever she goes, he is addicted to sugar and goes on a sugar rampage to get anything that has sugar, making him highly overwhelming and crazy.

Iris Clops- The villages observatory direction and astronomy club leader, she is very clumsy due to her one eye but is very intelligent and has handled herself is dangerous situations, she has a crush on Manny Taur.

Neighthan Rot- Neightan is the villages only hybrid and is seen as a freak by everyone except Team Thriller, he is very kind and smart and loves meeting new people, he has a crush on Frankie.

The baddies

Dr. Duck-Head/Dr. Mark Cybernik- Dr. Duck-Head is the creator and emperor of the Duck-Head Empire and Thriller's arch nemesis, though quite hilarious and silly, Duck-Head is dangerously unpredictable and will do anything to rule the world and destroy Team Thriller, however, he tries to focus on a single goal but has several in mind in his quest for world domination, despite having an IQ of 2400, he is very clumsy.

Tekken and Bekken- Tekken and Bekken are Duck-Head's loyal yet idiotic minions who try their best at serving the doctor but often mess up in the process.

Chiller the werewolf- Although not a true villain, Chiller is Team Thriller's arch rival and thinks justice should be served in any way possible, be it violent or deadly, he is equipped with rocket boots to travel long distances in minutes, he is very dark and prefers to work alone in his missions.

Tolarei Stripe- Chiller's partner and a werecat, she is justice seeking monster who also believes in force for justice, she focus's on the mission at hand and prefers to work alongside her partner and friend, she is very wise cracking and clever in her mission for justice.

Rocco- Rocco was once part of a skate team but later retired, now he serves Team Chiller in the fight for justice, he rival's Manny strength and power but is more intelligent and destructive, he has a softer side but refuses to show it to anyone.

Metal Wolf- Metal Wolf is Thriller robotic copy and claims to be the real Thriller, he challenges Thriller to races to see who is faster and who the true Thriller is, unlike his counterpart who loves all things free and alive, Metal Wolf cares only for destruction.

And that's the list for Monster Fusion, I'm only doing these characters but there's a fun part to this, you guys can pick two characters who can make a Cameo in Monster Fusion and they will be featured on this Fan fiction next year! See you guys later! Read and review please!


End file.
